Black Consuls
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = Second Founding (31st Millennium) | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Ultramarines | Successor Chapters = Unknown | Primarch = Roboute_Guilliman | Chapter Master = Unknown | Homeworld = Unknown | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Black and Gold }} The Black Consuls are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter that were a Second Founding Successor or Primogenitor Chapter of the Ultramarines. The Black Consuls were recorded as having been annihilated at the Siege of Goddeth Hive in 455.M41. Their current status is unknown. Chapter History The Black Consuls are a Primogenitor Chapter of the Ultramarines. As true sons of Guilliman, they have appeared numerous times throughout the long history of the Imperium, ever ready to stand in defiance of the enemies of the blessed God-Emperor. The Battle-Brothers of this Chapter were known to have made regular pilgrimages to the Shrine of the Primarch on Macragge, and several past Chapter Masters were counted amongst the most valued counselors to the Master of Macragge. The Black Consuls fought alongside their Progenitor Chapter on hundreds of occasions as well as other Primogenitor Chapters and many other Space Marine units. Approximately 350 years ago, the deeds of the Black Consuls fell silent, all but vanishing from the annals of Imperial history. A definitive account of the Chapter's disappearance has yet to be chronicled, although the White Consuls suspect their brother Chapter may have been entirely wiped out from a substantial-sized force of Word Bearers Traitor Marines. Even if the bulk of the Black Consuls were indeed, as accounts suggest, annihilated, some of their Battle-Brothers undoubtedly survived, scattered across the width and breadth of the Imperium assigned to a myriad of separate duties. It is a rare occasion when the entirety of a Chapter is present at any given battle, even if their homeworld comes under attack. More than likely, individual Battle-Brothers or entire squadrons were seconded to other Chapters or to the Deathwatch or even on pilgrimage at the Shrine of the Primarch on Macragge when their Chapter was nearly wiped out. Notable Campaigns *'Fate of the 4th Company (651.M37)' - A Battle-Brother of the Deathwatch bearing no Chapter device arrived at Watch Fortress Erioch, located within the Jericho Reach. This Brother 'Black Shield' called himself Hail, and was the lone Space Marine occupant of the rapid strike vessel Unquiet Angel. Hail claimed that he has learned the location of the remains of the vanished 4th Company of the Black Consuls Chapter, a force lost in its entirety a millennia before. Hail sought the aid of the Deathwatch Space Marines of Watch Fortress Erioch in seeking them out. Following the convening of the Chamber of Vigilance, a Kill-team joined Hail aboard the Unquiet Angel. Hail lead the Kill-team to a massive Space Hulk drifting in open space at the edge of the Phaegis System. The Kill-team boarded the vessel and succeeded in recovering the banner of the Black Consuls 4th Company and a number of other Black Consuls relics, despite being assaulted by scores of Warp Ghouls and other foul creatures. In gratitude for the eventual recovery of their fellow Battle-Brothers' remains some decades later after a conveyor ship despatched from Erioch reached their homeworld, the Black Consuls renewed their oaths to the Deathwatch and pledged to send three times the number of Astartes into the Deathwatch's service than had previously been the case. *'Baliaris Majoris (Unknown.M38)' - The Black Consuls fought on Baliaris Majoris against the worldwide uprising of a Chaos Cult. In the end they proved victorious and burned the heretic prophetess Constanze as justified retribution. *'Siege of Goddeth Hive (455.M41)' - The Black Consuls were recorded as being annihilated at the Siege of Goddeth Hive. Their current status remains unknown. According to Chapter Master Xydias of the White Consuls, the Black Consuls were indeed wiped out during this campaign, as a Word Bearers Traitor Legion ''Infernus''-class Battleship was known to be present during their destruction. Chapter Appearance Chapter Badge The Black Consuls' Chapter Badge was a white eagle head on a black background. Chapter Colours The Black Consuls painted their Power Armour black with gold trim. Sources *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition) *''Insignium Astartes '' *''How to Paint Space Marines '' *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition) *''Dark Creed'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds Category:B Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines